Darth Vader
Anakin Skywalker was a Force-sensitive human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight, and later the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Believed to have been conceived by the Force, he was born to Shmi Skywalker into a life of slavery on the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. At a young age, Skywalker was discovered by the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, who sprung Anakin from slavery and brought the boy into their community; hailing Skywalker as the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, destined to defeat the Sith and bring balance to the Force. Skywalker proved to be a capable student, yet had a proclivity towards rebellious and often dangerous actions under the watchful eye of his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. By the time of the Clone Wars, Anakin had matured to a strong-willed, heroic Jedi Apprentice and later Jedi Knight. During the Clone Wars, Anakin reunited and fell in love with the former Queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala. Near the end of the Clone Wars Skywalker was blessed with the information that Amidala was pregnant, however this happiness would be short-lived as Skywalker was troubled by dreams of Amidala's untimely death, similar to that of his mother Shmi. In his misguided attempt to save her, Skywalker entrusted in his confidant and mentor Chancellor Palpatine, who led him towards the dark side. As Darth Vader, Skywalker would almost single-handedly destroy the Jedi Order and cause the death of Amidala. After a showdown between Skywalker and his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar, Kenobi defeated his fallen apprentice and left him for dead. Palpatine, the newly declared Emperor of the Galactic Empire retrieved Skywalker from the surface and outfitted him with a black set of armor that would be necessary for Skywalker's survival. Devastated by the loss of his wife Amidala and the death of his child, the transformation into Darth Vader was complete. Darth Vader would continue to hurt down remaining Jedi in the 19 years that followed the conclusion of the Clone Wars. Unbeknownst to him, his son Luke and daughter Leia survived their mother's death and would grow up with drastically different lives under the care of people from Vader's past. In 0 B.B.Y, Vader encountered his old master once again on the Empire's battle station the Death Star. He would also imprison his own daughter, Leia, on the planet before his son Luke along with future Rebel heroes Han Solo and Chewbacca managed to liberate her. Vader would later attempt to protect the Death Star from a Rebel attack force in the Batle of Yavin, but was unsuccessful due to the timely intervention of the Millennium Falcon. After the destruction of the Death Star, Vader grew aware of the existence of his son Luke but before he would pursue any leads of Luke's true identity he was summoned by Harry Potter through the Void to Earth. Darth Vader became a member of the Christian Bale Society in 1 A.B.Y. under the leadership of the deranged Harry Potter. Harry Potter dreamed of using the primary villains of each major "dimension" within the Void to create a dream team that could unseal the Book of Magic and grant him supreme dominance over the Void and all dimensions within it. Vader supported the Society with a large Imperial fleet under his command, which destroyed the Earth city of Tokyo and parts of New York City. Vader contended with the Jedi Remnant leader Jhonni Waitree and the budding Jedi Jennifer Manraki, before seemingly killing Manraki. Vader is eventually defeated by Waitree and subsequently killed in the Battle of New York along with most of the Imperial fleet Effects of Vader's death on the Star Wars Universe Vader's death drastically altered the Star Wars Universe from its original plot line. Although the introduction of Jhonni Waitree, Jennifer Manraki, and Zakkul Fonga are also major events that derived from the story written by George Lucas, Vader's death influenced it in a far wider and galactic scope. # Luke and Leia would never come to know Vader as their father. Luke, despite training under Yoda for some time like the original story, would never duel his father. It can be assumed that Leia never knows about her true heritage besides what Bail Organa has told her about her mother prior to Episode IV. # During the Battle of Bespin, Luke does not receive a reprieve from his hasty action in saving his friends. Although Vader spares his life after cutting off his arm in the original story, Darth Mico has no qualms about killing Luke and does so. Luke's untimely death is drastically different than the original story and thrusts the last two remaining Jedi, Waitree and Manraki into bigger roles. Yoda also retreats from Dagobah to his home world of Yardosha after Luke's death. # Due to Vader's sizable Imperial Fleet being destroyed in the Battle of New York, the Empire's power hits an all time low in 1 A.B.Y. Although the Empire is still formidable, the Rebellion made further strides than they did in the original story by retaking Duro and Daxan Beta. The Rebellion were never truly on the run from the Empire until a few years later when the Empire managed to lay siege to Duro, however the Empire is never truly able to solidify power ever again in the same way it did before the Battle of Yavin. The Second Death Star is never seen as a feasible route and thus never built. # Without Vader, the path was cleared for Darth Mico to rise into galactic relevance. Darth Mico has been noted to being superior to Darth Vader and has become the main villain in the story up until this point.